A weird story
by Random Dawn 14
Summary: Just a random story I wrote one day. Weird things happen to Mario & Luigi through out the day. *Warning! This story may contain Weegee!*    Now updated so Critics United doesn't bug me!


**I added some stuff to make this longer, but I still didn't hit one thousand words...**

* * *

><p>One fine day in Peach's Castle, Mario and Luigi were sitting around, bored.<p>

Mario sighed. He had a feeling, and not feeling about tonight being a good night. It was a feeling he had never felt before.

"What's wrong, bro?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know, Luigi. I just get the feeling today's going to be really, really weird…"

Suddenly Princess Peach ran into the room screaming.

"Some Toads are throwing toilet paper at the castle!" she cried.

"You see what I mean?" Mario asked. "And why would Toads throw toilet paper at the castle? Do they want to be fired?

"Not of them work here. And I don't know why they're doing it!" The princess calmed down a little. "Anyway, what are you boys talking about?"

"Mario was just saying that he feels today's going to be weird." Luigi answered.

"Oh. Okay then. Well, I have Toads to beat. They won't get away with crap like this!"

With that, Peach ran out of the room, a frying pan randomly in her hand.

"I feel _so _sorry for those poor Toads…"

Luigi shuddered as he thought about last week...

_Hiding behind a large bush, Luigi waited for Mario to walk by._

_The two bros were having a water balloon fight._

_Soon, Luigi heard footsteps. He grinned._

_Just a little closer, and…_

"_GOT YA!" _

_Luigi heard a scream as he threw his water balloon into the face of— Peach?_

_Needless to say, the princess was not pleased._

"_Oh, uh…Hi, Peach. I, uh, thought you were Mario."_

_Luigi rubbed the back of his neck as he laughed embarrassedly. _

_Frowning, Peach pulled a frying pan out of Hammer Space._

"_Mama mia…"_

Mario chuckled as he too recalled the whole water balloon fight incident.

"Hopefully she won't have to get a new frying pan this time." He held up what was once a frying pan. But now it was so bent, you couldn't tell what it was anymore.

"Mario! I thought she threw that out after she beat with it!" Luigi was clearly mortified.

Mario shook his head. "Nope. I saved it, so you'll _never_ hear the end of it!"

He laughed evilly. Which was odd for Mario, being a hero and all, but whatever.

A Toad, who worked in the castle and _wasn't_ throwing toilet paper, walked up to Mario.

"Mr. Mario? You have a visitor." He said.

"Um, okay. Send him or her in." Mario said, wondering who it could be.

The Toad left and soon Dimentio walked in. Well, more of "floated" in.

_Oh, great_, Mario thought, _what could _he _want?_

"Does anyone here, by any chance, own a dog?" Dimentio asked.

"I don't think so. Why?" Luigi asked.

Dimentio held a small dog.

Luigi started to laugh. "Oh my Grambi, that thing is so tiny!"

Dimentio frowned. "It was biting my foot!"

Mario laughed, too.

"It's not funny!"

Mario and Luigi finally calmed down. "Just get out of here," Mario said.

"And take your little dog, too." Luigi added.

So Dimentio left. And his little dog, too.

"Well, I'm going to go take a walk now." Mario said.

"I'll join you."

So Mario and Luigi went outside. And yes, I know that's the second time I've started a sentence with the word "so".

"So far nothing weird or random out here." Mario mused.

Just then, Fawful ran up to the brothers. "I have fury!" he yelled randomly, then left.

"Okay then…" Mario shrugged and continued walking.

After a while, Mario and Luigi went back to Peach's Castle.

Waiting for them at the mains doors was…

Weegee?

"Go, Weegee! Go, Weegee!"

Luigi ran away screaming like a girl.

"Oh my freaking Grambi!" Mario screamed as he ran away, too.

"…"

Weegee grinned, then disappeared.

THE END!

"Nope! Not yet," said a mysterious voice.

Wait, what is this? And who is talking?!

"There hasn't been enough random weirdness yet, so the story must continue."

Seriously, who's talking here? I'm the narrator and I don't even know…

"And you don't need to know. Ha, ha, ha!"

That is it! Dawn, that better not be you!

"Oh, uh…it's not?" the voice said nervously. "Yeah, I'm certainly not Dawn!"

For the love of… I don't get paid enough to narrate this crap!

"Ya don't get paid at all…" the voice who wasn't Dawn pointed out. Or maybe they were Dawn; who can say? Not me, and I'm the narrator.

"This is getting old," a random Toad said. "I think this attempt to make the story longer sucks. Just imagine how the reader feels about it!"

The random Toad was then sucked into a portal for breaking the Fourth Wall.

"What's going on over here?" asked another voice, this time belonging to…Dawn?!

Wait, wait, wait. If Dawn is just walking up now, then who was talking before?!

At that moment, a Goomba ran away.

Even though I don't have a physical body, I, the narrator, chased it to beat it up for making the story longer.

"But, without a narrator… We have to narrator our own actions! …gasped Dawn. Oh Grambi, We all have to talk like Count Bleck! This sucks! Uh…Dawn ran away and ended the story for real. The end. For real this time!"

* * *

><p><strong>I may or may not have made this worst than it already was. ;_;<br>**


End file.
